


The Kiss That Put Aphrodite to Shame

by YaoiCommanderJS, YaoiL0rd



Series: Nicercy stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiCommanderJS/pseuds/YaoiCommanderJS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiL0rd/pseuds/YaoiL0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is scared about messing up Percy and his first kiss.<br/>Nico has taken drastic measures. Ask the Godess of Love, Aphrodite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

" Nico, where are you going? " The son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, asked.  
" I am just going to talk to someone, be right back. " The son of Hades responded. He faded into the shadows of Hades cabin. Nico di Angelo shadow traveled before but that was just majestic. Amazed at his thoughts, Percy ran into the Poseidon cabin blushing feriously.

Nico had to find it. He had to or he was doomed. Aphrodite had to help him with his dilemma. Finally he arrived at the temple of the Goddess of Love. Nico walked up to an alter with his offering.  
" O Great Goddess of love and beauty, please accept this offering for an exchange of advice. " Nico said. Aphrodite then appered with her beautiful robes of white. She wore a necklace of flowers and a ring with a shining diamond on her right index finger.  
" What kind of advice to you need, son of Hades? " Aphrodite asked patiently.  
" I need love advice and I heard that you specialize in love, so I came to ask you. " Nico said sarcastically.  
" Finally, I have been waiting for you to ask me for help. So you want to run to first base yes? Okay, you really don't need to much preparation so I can help you two kick off your relationship with a bang." She rambled.  
" Wait what, yes, I need help kissing Percy but I don't know what to do." Nico admitted then paused to see the goddess's reaction. However she was lost in thought.  
" I have a great idea. " She began. " You know how July 4th is coming up in about 2 weeks? " Nico noddedin response.  
" All you have to do is invite Percy and kiss him when the fireworks start." Aphrodite recited.  
" But I can't! " Nico exclaimed, stepping forward.  
" Oh but you can, Nico di Angelo. Don't worry, I will be there to work my charms. Also, your instincts will kick in so there really shouldn't be a problem. " Aphordite explained while grinning.  
" I am in debt to you Aphordite. " Nico stated then bowed to Aphordite as she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 July 4th part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aphrodite pull through with her and Nico's plan, or will it all go to Tartarus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short and in 2 parts. Also just in case if my information is wrong, please tell me. I have read the Percy Jackson Series, and I am on the 5th book of the Heros of Olympus series (The Blood Of Olympus).

Nico anticipated July 4th to be the day he was going to confess his feelings to the Sea Prince. Camp Half-Blood was an uproar about July 4th. All the nature sprits were already prepared for the night. Percy sat on his bed eating a blue cupcake in the Posiden Cabin. He buzzed with excitement and couldn't wait for the sun to set to finally set. That same day Nico had claimed to have a surprise for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Percy I have a surprise for you." Nico said, his voice boarding nervousness.  
" What is it!? What is it!?" Percy questioned excitedly. This was in fact sudden, almost startling. However curiosity took over Percy and he couldn't help but daze at Nice with questioning eyes.   
" I will give it to you on the night of July 4th." Nice ended up rambling and with that, the Ghost Prince disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I want to know what it is. " Percy huffed to himself.  
" You will soon, Percy Jackson. " Aphrodite predicted.  
" Aphrodite what are you doing here? " Percy questioned, suddenly noticing the goddess' presence.  
"I have come to warn you about the gift you are going to receive from Nico Di Angelo. " Aphrodite stated and walked towards Percy, looks at him with hard eyes.  
" Why?" Percy asked, beginning to feel nervous by the goddess' words. She had no reason to warn him, for he was in no danger.   
" There is a kiss that will change your life forever. " she glanced at him then closed her eyes. " You can either accept this new love, or forget this person ever existed... It's your choice, Percy Jackson. " Aphrodite then left, leaving Percy with his thoughts. 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments please. Thanks!


	3. July 4th Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Percy acept him or shun him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post, I had a ton of tests that I've been taking.  
> This chapter will be much longer than the first part of it.  
> Enjoy!

Percy was waiting for the fireworks to start when he sensed someone's presence. He turned around so fast he almost hit the Ghost Prince in the head.  
" Ahhh! Nico why do you always creep up on me? " Percy whined.  
" Because I think it's cute to see you squeal." Nico said causing Percy to blush. Nico then moved him aside so he could set down a blanket. He materialised a basket from behind him and carefully set it down.  
" Thank Gods you brought food because I am hungry. " Percy said as he reached into the basket. When he suddenly pulled out blue food, he gasped. Blue yogurt, blue apples, and blue popsicles.  
" This is so thoughtful Nico." Percy said surprised and blushed.  
" It's really nothing ." Nico insisted.  
" Yes it was, Nico Di Angelo." Boomed a godly voice.  
Turning around, Percy asked, " Aphrodite! What are you doing here? "  
" I came to see why this day is so special for humans." Aphrodite answered. But Nico knew the real reason the Goddess had come. She was merely here to see her " otp " become " canon ". Whatever that means.  
" Alright that's cool." Percy said, not noticing the almost deadly glare Nico threw at Aphrodite.  
" I will be one my way, I have couples that need my help around here. Farewell. " Aphrodite said and vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
Nico turned away. He was suddenly at ease to know Aphrodite was no longer peering at them with eager eyes. " Well I think the fireworks will be starting soon. Let's settle down, I have your surprise." He mentioned.  
" Please tell me. All week I have been sooooo excited!" Percy exclaimed. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded. It frightened Percy and he jumped closer to Nico shoving his face his shirt. The sky exploded into color, leaving a mark on the world that Nico would never forget. He looked down to see sea green eyes looking back at his. By then, he knew what he had to do. He leaned in and ever so softly, whispered into Percy's ear,  
" I love you." Percy had a surprised look on his face but it dissolved as Nico leaned closer to him, planted a kiss on his lips. At first, Percy was confused at what their given situation but soon melted into the kiss. Another explosion and Nico's lips were a perfect mixture of sweetness and warmth that seemed to send his whole body in a tingling sensation. Then as expected, Aphrodite suddenly appeared and shouted,  
" CANON!!!! " Startled, Nico quickly released Percy's lips and glared at the Goddess. Such a perfect moment ruined and Percy finally understood what the Goddess had meant that while ago.  
" I accept you, Nico Di Angelo." whispered Percy, he leaned into Nico softly. Nico stopped glaring at the Goddess and look at the one he loved.  
"Good choice, Percy Jackson. Have a splended relationship boys." Aphrodite said with smirk and once again disappeared. " What did that-" Nico started but was interrupted by Percy's lips. As the last flare went up and died, so did the kiss. " That was a wonderful kiss Nico. I didn't even know you had feelings for me." Percy admitted. " I do. So I asked Aphrodite how to approach this kiss and she helped me. How do you like my surprise? " Nico asked with a smile and leaned into Percy. " I loved it but I think my surprise had to do with asking me something." Percy smiled. Nico was not sure what Percy was trying to say, but soon the answer hit him like a brick. "Ohhhhh... Ok, ummmm, will you Percy Jackson take me Nico Di Angelo to be your boyfriend?" asked Nico blushing. He glanced up at Percy to see the brightest smile. Instantly, his heart began to pound wildly. While smiling wider, Percy screamed, " I do!!!!! " **************************************************************************************************************************************************** They lived happily ever after. Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last. This might become more but I am not sure yet.  
> I would love some comments. Again this is my first fanfic so please be gental.  
> Also I know the ending sticks but deal with it! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. I would appreciate all kinds of feedback, thanks!


End file.
